Fleshsmith
An Artificer (Revised) subclass by KibblesTasty A Fleshsmith is the sort of person that makes people uncomfortable. Even when encountered in the most ideal circumstances, they simply have the sort of gaze that makes one think they may be thinking "how could I improve that" as they look at you. A particularly path of Artificer that has turned their creative talents... inward. They seek to understand and improve the limitations of flesh. All too frequently they place a slightly different value on aesthetic than others might, tending to find beauty primarily in efficiency. A Fleshsmith tends be more eccentric than inclined to any particularly alignment, though even the most benevolent one may find that the only reason their activities wouldn't be illegal is that no one considered them possible. Fleshsmith Proficiency When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency in the Medicine skill, as well as proficiency with Leatherworker's tools (it's best if you don't think about the details on that one too much...). Thesis of Flesh At first level, you select an approach to your work, a specialization to your art form. Select on the following options: Perfection of Form Nature had its chance to make your form, now it's your turn to improve it. When you take this path, select one of Extra Arms, Extra Claws, Extra Fangs, or Extra Tentacle. You gain that upgrade, and it does not count against your upgrade total. When you take the attack action, you can use your bonus action to make single additional attack with this upgrade. You can make this additional attack a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier. You regain all uses at the end of a long rest. Perfection of Mind You know that perfection is an aspect of knowledge, a perfect understanding of the mechanics of the Body, inside and out. But particularly inside. You gain the Doctor upgrade, and it does not count against your upgrade total. If you are holding a melee finesse weapon you have proficiency with, as action you can make a Intelligence (Medicine) ability check against a creature within reach with a DC equal to its armor class. If you succeed the check, you can deal damage to that creature equal to your weapons damage dice plus your Intelligence modifier. If you have Extra Attack, you deal twice the weapon's damage die. Uncanny Vitality Starting at 3rd level, your body has such vitality that it is constantly able to restore itself. At the start of your turn, you can choose to expend a hit die and regain the value rolled + your Constitution modifier health (as normal for expending a hit die). Additionally, you regain hit dice equal to your Constitution modifier on a short or long rest (in addition to normal hit dice recovery on a long rest). If you are missing any limbs at the start of a long rest, at the end of the long rest the missing limb is regenerated. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Autoimmune Response Starting at 14th level, you've attained full mastery of your body and its functionality, able to detect when it malfunctions. As a reaction, you can end a condition or disease effecting you as the result result of failing a saving throw, even if you would normally not be able to take reactions due to the condition. Once you do this, you cannot do this again until you complete a short or long rest. Fleshsmith Upgrades Unrestricted Upgrades Adorable Critter You experiment on creating an adorable critter. You create - or modify - a CR 0 tiny creature. This creature serves as a familiar as per the find familiar spell, and you can resuscitate it (or rebuild it, as necessary) at the end of a short or long rest should anything untoward happen to it. You can use your bonus action to make your adorable critter cast primal savagery as first level caster using its reaction. You can do this a number of times equal to your intelligence modifier. It uses your Spell Attack modifier. It regains all uses of this after completing a long rest. Better Eyes You can select this Upgrade multiple times. Your eyes did not see everything you wanted them to, so you replace them eyes that do. You gain a benefit to your vision, selecting one of following enhancements: Blindsight (10 feet), Darkvision (60 feet), the ability to see clearly twice as far as your natural vision range, or proficiency in the Perception skill. If you select this upgrade again, you must select a different benefit. Doctor You master the knowledge of the mechanical properties of the body. You can make all Medicine checks as Intelligence (Medicine) checks and can add double your proficiency to Intelligence (Medicine) checks. When you take an Intelligence (Medicine) check to stabilize a creature, they regain 1 hit point. Crushing Grip You don't let things go once you have them in your grip. Creatures that are grappled or restrained by you have disadvantage on attempting to escape the condition. Additionally, you can choose to apply damage equal to your Strength modifier to any creature that starts its turn grappled or restrained by you. Extra Arm You build yourself an additional arm, and attach it to yourself. This arm is capable of doing things an arm can do, like holding things. Extra Claws You add natural weapons to your hands, as they seem to lack them. You gain a natural weapon that deals 1d8 slashing damage, and counts a finesse weapon. You are proficiency with these new claws. You cannot use the claw as a weapon unless the hand being used is free and not holding anything, but they count as a weapon being held. Extra Fangs You've noticed that other creatures out there are better at biting things than you. You fix that. Your mouth becomes a natural weapon that deals 1d10 piercing damage. You are proficient using this fangs as a weapon. Extra Eyes Why only see one direction? You add extra eyes. You have advantage on Spot checks, you gain proficiency in Wisdom (Perception) checks. If you already have proficiency in Perception, you can add double your proficiency bonus to your Wisdom (Perception) skill checks. Extra Tentacle You decided you could use a bit more reach, and crafting yourself a tentacle. Using this tentacle, you can make a Strength (Athletic) check or object interaction with a reach of 10 feet. Your tentacle is a natural weapon the deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage with the reach property. You are proficient with this natural weapon. Field Surgery Some say that not all medical problems require surgery. Not you. As an action, you can repair a body to its natural limits far more quickly that its natural limits. You can repair a willing creature within 5 feet, allowing them to expend hit dice up to half Artificer level (rounded up). Each hit dice spent is rolled as normal, but you can add the higher value of their Constitution modifier or your Intelligence modifier. This does not require the Doctor upgrade, but probably should. If taken without the Doctor upgrade, any hit die rolled as odd number is taken as damage by target creature. Fix Flesh Your expertise in the working of flesh makes you an artisan of fixing broken creatures. When you cast cure wounds you restore an additional amount of health equal to your Intelligence modifier. Forbidden Knowledge You deliver into the arcane mechanics of how bodies work. Otherwise known as Necromancy. You learn additional spells as shown on the table below: Horrifying Abomination Prerequisite: At least 5 upgrades modifying your body. The perfect form you have crafted intimidates inferior beings. You gain proficiency in Intimidation skill, and you are already proficiency in it, you can add twice your proficiency bonus. Massive Mutation You develop a method to suddenly mutate. As an action, you can become a large sized creature. Any creature that witnesses this must make a Wisdom Save against your Spell Save DC or become frightened of you until the end of their turn. While you are large, your attack deal additional 1d4 damage with your natural weapons and weapons sized for medium creatures, and you have advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks. You can revert to normal size as bonus action. You can spend a number of rounds equal to your intelligence modifier as a large creature before you must revert and can no become large until you complete a short or long rest. After a short or long rest, you regain all rounds of duration you can remain as a large creature. Secondary Life Organs Realizing the fragility of mortal life, you modify yourself with additional necessary functions. When you make a Death Saving Throw, you can replace the results of that roll with a 20. Once you do this, you cannot do this again until you complete a long rest. Subdermal Plating Exoskeletons are bulky, and endoskeletons just don't offer enough protection, so you compromise. You gain natural armor granting you a base AC of 16 + your Dexterity modifier (maximum 2). Toxic Blood Copying certain frog species, you make your blood poisonous. Once per turn, when a creature hits you piecing or slashing damage while within 5 feet of you, they take poison damage equal to your Constitution modifier. If damage is from a biting attack, they take twice as much damage. You may also opt to make yourself take on a different skin hue, to let creatures know they shouldn't eat you. Unnatural Health You're a shining beacon of vitality. You gain an additional 1 maximum hit point for each level of Artificer you have. Additionally, When you roll a 1 or 2 on a hit die for recovering health, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if it a 1 or a 2. 5th Level Upgrades Life Merchant You've can share your considerably vitality with other creatures. You are generous person, after all. You can cast life transference without expending a spell slot. Once you cast in this way, you cannot cast it again with this upgrade until you complete a short or long rest. Mutating Mastery After so many little adjustments, you find that your form is quite flexible to your needs. You gain the ability to cast alter self at will. Pressure Points Prerequisite: Doctor You extensive knowledge of anatomy allows you to target critical spots. When you deal damage to a target with a melee weapon, as a bonus action you can force them to roll a Constitution Saving Throw against your spell save DC. If they fail, they are slowed until the end of your next turn. If the target is already slowed they become restrained until the end of your next turn. If the creatures is already restrained they become stunned until the end of your next turn. If they already stunned they become paralyzed until the end of your next turn. If they target becomes paralyzed from these attacks or passes a Constitution saving throw against it, they become immune to this ability for 24 hours. Reflexive Twitch Prerequisite: Extra Arm When you take damage from a target within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to reflexively attack them with your Extra Arm. This attack does not add your Strength or Dexterity modifier to damage dealt, unless that modifier is negative. Safe Revival Technique Prerequisite: Doctor You can cast revivify without expending a spell slot or material component. For some reason the target gains a level exhaustion, and is frightened of you for one minute upon reviving. Unnatural Weapons, Very Unnatural Weapons All of the natural weapons you have, such Extra Claws, Tentacles, Fangs, and including any natural weapons not granted by this subclass, become magical. Additionally, you can add +1 to the attack and damage rolls of them. This modifier becomes a +2 at level 14. Uncanny Strength Prerequisite: 18 Strength, you can take this upgrade twice. You don't see what the big deal is with two handed weapons. After some small improvements to one of your arm and grip, you can hold a two handed weapon in one-hand in the upgraded hand. Zombie Critter?! If your Adorable Critter dies, it comes back to life at the end of its next turn. It can do this a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier, and regains all lives after you complete a long rest and repair or rebuild it. 9th Level Upgrades Extreme Mutation Prerequisite: Mutation Mastery You can push your mutation to the limits and well beyond using a touch of magic. You learn the spell polymorph, but unless you know this spell from another source, you can only target yourself. Additionally, you can cast this spell without expending a spell slot, but once you do so, you cannot do so again until complete a long rest. Life Void Prerequisite: Life Merchant You hunger for missing vitality. After casting life transference until the end of your next turn whenever you damage a creature with your natural weapons, you can deal an additional 1d6 necrotic damage and regain hit points equal to the damage dealt. Massive Hulk Prerequisite: Massive Flex You no longer have a limit to how long you can stay in larger form. 11th Level Upgrades Adorable Critter?! Prerequisite: Adorable Critter You upgrade your Adorable Critter. When your Adorable Critter uses primal savagery it grows to medium size and gains temporarily hit points equal to your Artificer level until the end of its turn. It now casts primal savagery as an 11th level spell caster. Dark Miracle Prerequisite: Doctor When you use an action that restores health another player, you can expend up to 4d4 of your own hit points to increase the amount of health restored by that much. Creatures that receive this strange surge vitality have advantage on their next attack or saving throw. Extra Endurance Prerequisite: Perfection of Form Attacks made with various extra appendages and weapons no longer are limited to being used a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier. Extra Arm(s) Prerequisite: Extra Arm, You can add this Upgrade up to 3 times. You can add more additional Extra Arm upgrades. When you use a bonus action to attack with your Extra Arm, you can make an attack with each Extra Arm you poses, but attacks after the first one do not add your modifier to the damage dealt, unless that modifier is negative. Very Forbidden Knowledge Prerequisite: Forbidden Knowledge, Extra Fangs You use your knowledge of the manipulation of life force and your hunger for flesh to turn yourself into a dark, ravenous, beast that consumes life. These things happen. When you use your bonus action to attack with your Extra Fangs they deal an additional 2d8 necrotic damage. If the target is a living creature over CR 1/4, you regain health equal to half the necrotic damage dealt. Wings Seem Useful You decide the wings seem useful, and install a pair on your back. You can shape them like any naturally functional wings, such as a bird, bat, or insect. These grant you a flying speed equal to your movement speed, so long as you are not wearing heavy armor. Vivisection Prerequisite: Perfection of Mind When dissecting a creature using an Intelligence (Medicine) check granted by Perfection of Mind, if the creatures remaining hit points is lower than the result of your Intelligence (Medicine) check, you can choose to vivisect the creature, killing it instantly instead of dealing damage. If you kill a creature in this manner, you have advantage on an Medicine check to harvest organs, ingredients, or other items from it. 15th Level Upgrades ...Adorable Critter? Prerequisite: Adorable Critter?! Your Adorable Critter can become a medium or large creature at will, and no longer has a limit to how often it an cast primal savagery with its action. Best Eyes Prerequisite: Better Eyes Despite your high quality eyes, you've noticed somethings still see better than you, so you take their eyes and use those instead. You gain truesight of 30 feet in addition to your normal vision. Flesh Shaper You gain the ability to cast clone without expending a spell slot. You still require material components. Once you cast this spell, you cannot cast it again until you complete a long rest. Undying Fortitude When you drop to zero hit points, rather than falling conscious, you make a Constitution saving throw equal to the amount of damage over your current hit points taken. On success, your hit points become 1 instead of zero, and you remain conscious.